choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Powell
Chris, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series, was a student at Hartfeld and a member of Hartfeld's football team "Knights". In Book 2, Chapter 14, he was elected as the student council president. He is also one of your love interests. He graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Chris has a muscular build, blue eyes, short brown hair, fair skin, and a bit of stubble. He usually wears a red or a white shirt. In The Sophomore, his hair reached down to his neck with a few strands falling down to his face. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt. Personality Chris is a nice guy who doesn't want any harm. Unfortunately, he is also pretty clumsy and impressionable because of his low self-confidence. Because of this, he unwittingly does imprudent things which hurt people he cares about. He fell in with the wrong crowd in high school and stole a car. Which makes him to have committed seven crimes in his criminal record. The football coach offered him the chance to join the team, which sparked his love for the sport. The Freshman The Freshman, Book 1 As Your Character arrives at Hartfeld, she bumps into Chris. He's in the football team and has a sports scholarship but only stays on the bench, unless someone is injured. However, after Darren, the star member of the team, got injured, Chris takes his place. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of the Kappa Phi Sigma sisters Becca and Madison. After relentlessly flirting with him, Becca and Chris start dating. Chris doesn't seem very happy in this situation, especially if Your Character is present. Your roommates are also mad at him because he keeps on ditching them to hang out with Becca, even on Kaitlyn's birthday. Later, Chris dumps Becca and asks you for forgiveness. He then becomes a potential date to the formal. The Freshman, Book 2 In ''The Freshman, Book 2'' if you went to the formal with him, you have the opportunity to kiss him. At the party, he tells you he feels very useless since football season is over. Your Character is able to calm him down and convince him to play a role in James's play. It's possible that Becca still likes him because she's acting jealous when you flirt or chat with him, and auditions as the role that has a kiss scene with Chris, therefore, bringing you competition. Relationships Your Character Chris is the first person Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld and a love interest for her. They turn out to be roommates. He seems very attracted to her but is still struggling over the recent break-up with his ex-girlfriend. In The Sophomore, Book 1 and 2, Your Character is able to help him gain confidence about his new position as captain of the football team. In Chapter 12 of Book 2, if his confidence is high enough, he will give her an award plaque to thank her for being supportive to him. Becca In the first chapter of Book 1, Becca was rude to Your Character which gave you a chance to see the little affection she has for Chris. They dated for awhile then Chris dumped her because he realized that she wasn't the right one for his heart. Nicole Chris had been dating Nicole for 3 years before coming to Hartfeld. He was very much in love with her but she broke up with him when they headed to different colleges. Chris isn't over this loss and just wants to have some fun in his freshman year to forget about this. Family Chris's mom works in the clothing industry and his father was a haul truck driver. He has a 10-year-old brother, Kyle and an 8-year-old sister, AJ. He loves his family but has a hard time talking about his father, who abandoned them when he was ten years old. In The Sophomore, Book 2 Chapter 6, Frank Powell appears and ask Chris to be his father again. Chris is unsure but eventually gives his father the chance to get to know him and his sister AJ. He cuts his father off completely once he learns that Frank is not ready to be a father at all. Manny In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chris and Manny are supposed to be roommates, but they don't get along well. Chris mentions that Manny has kicked him out several times out of their room so that Manny is able to hook up with his girlfriend. This leads to Chris moving in with Your Character and your friends. Despite Chris being the football captain, Manny holds a low opinion of Chris, and is flustered when the latter threatens to bench both him and Zig for the first game of the season. His behaviour leads to Chris having doubts about his own leadership skills. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Chris.jpg|Freshman outfit Chris Football.jpg|Football uniform Chris Shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Chris2.jpg|Party outfit Screenshot 2016-11-25-21-01-36-1.jpg|Makeover Chris spring look.jpg|Spring look |-|The Sophomore= Chris Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit Chris full.png|Full view of Sophomore outfit Chris football Sophomore.png|Football uniform NewmakeoverChrisinfootballuniform.png|Football Uniform w/ Maine Attraction makeover Chris Halloween.png|Halloween costume Chris TS Suit.png|Tux Chris suit full view.jpg|Full view of Chris's suit Chris Maine look.png|''Maine Attraction'' makeover Chris Maine outfit.png|'Main Attraction' outfit Chris The Freshman look.png|''The Freshman'' makeover |-|The Junior= Chris Underwear.png|Underwear |-|The Senior= Chris_Powell_Swimsuit.png|Full View of Swimsuit in Ch. 7 ChrisPowellwithmakeoverinSwimTrunks.png|Alternate Chris in Swimsuit Chris Graduation.png|Graduation Miscellaneous Image.jpeg|Chris on the Choices App AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman featuring Chris & MC The Freshman, Book 1.jpg|Chris on the cover of The Freshman, Book 1 The Freshman, Book 4.png|Chris on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 Chris-Luxury Getaway.png|Chris on the cover of Chris: Luxury Getaway The Freshman-Game of Love.JPG|Chris on the cover The Freshman: Game of Love The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|Chris on the cover of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story Chris Championship Ring.png|Chris's Championship Ring Swartout-Walker AwardTSBook2.jpg|An award by Chris given to MC LI'sPhone.png|Chris' Phone on the Floor Chris's Ring.png|Chris's Engagement Ring Trivia * He is shown on the cover of The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 4, Chris: Luxury Getaway, The Freshman: Game of Love, and The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story as well as the app icon for Choices along with Dave Reyes from Most Wanted and Kenna from The Crown & The Flame. * His look in the icon is different from his looks in the game. His eye color is green in the icon, but in the game it's blue. * He bears a resemblance to actors Chris Pine, Robert Buckley and Chace Crawford. * His secret talent is flower arranging. * He is the first character that you meet in The Freshman. * Chris' ultimate fantasy is to rescue a girl from a burning building. ** Ironically, his Halloween costume in Hartfeld Horror Story is a firefighter. * He is from Cherryfield, Maine. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Chad and is portrayed as a stereotypical Jock. You can also play as him for one choice in Chapter 2. * He shares the same first name as Chris Winters a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series. * In Chapter 5 of The Freshman, Book 1, Zack Zilberg refers to him for the first time as Captain America when talking about him with Your Character. As the series progresses, he simply calls him "Cap". * If Your Character has been dating Chris since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in Book 2, Chapter 4 of The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, in Chapter 12, if you helped raise Chris's confidence, he will give you a Swartout-Walker award as his token of appreciation. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating him, he will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** If he is also your love interest, he will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. ** He will be the one in the car with Abbie and Tyler if MC is single. ** Like Flynn O'Malley from Veil of Secrets, Chris is responsible for stealing a car before the start of their respective stories. *** The only difference being that Flynn went to prison for six years, while Chris only got the offence and a criminal record but no jail time. * He is a certified skydiving instructor which was revealed in The Senior, Chapter 4. * He reveals to Your Character (if he's your love interest) in The Senior, Chapter 14 that he's not half bad at soccer. * If he is your love interest, he will propose to you in The Senior, Chapter 15. ** He receives a Bachelor degree in Science and graduated with a major in Political Science. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters